Disposable beverage containers—which may also be described herein as drinking cups or beverage cups—are ubiquitous for use in “on-the-go” consumption of liquids, particularly hot beverages such as coffee or tea. Disposable beverage cups often utilize a disposable lid. Various lid designs include openings therein, or openable portions therein, configured with the idea of minimizing splashing or spilling of the beverage from the container.
One type of disposable lid that is now widely used is a drink-through type lid that provides a horizontally oriented drink outlet on a top surface of a raised rim. Such a design allows a user to drink through the lid in a manner similar in many respects to drinking through a straw, in that it usually seems that a limited amount of liquid is provided through the small opening. Unfortunately, and especially during transport, lids with such openings may allow escape of liquid (especially when full), unless the drink outlet is sealed, such as by use of a stopper or plug. Consequently, spill prevention devices used with such designs do not allow drinking without subsequent removal of the stopper or plug. Similarly, other disposable lids have been provided that include flip-open or rip-open tabs that lift to allow drinking, but which prevent drinking when such tabs are in an unopened or in a resealed condition.
Thus, there remains a need to provide a lid design for a disposable beverage cup or container that simultaneously minimizes or avoids spill of liquid from the beverage cup or container, while allowing the user to drink from the cup or container without first manipulating a flip-open or rip-open tab. It would be even more advantageous for such a lid design to be provided in a low cost, disposable material. It would be additionally desirable if such a lid design were available in a configuration that is easy to ship, compact for storage, and easy to install at point of sale. Further, it would be desirable if such a lid enhanced ease of use, by substantially preventing liquid spill during transport, while allowing drinking without the necessity of manipulating a flip-open, rip-open, slide-open, or removable component.